Dad and Daughter Love
by zackalex2294
Summary: Norman Maple has a loving family and everything is pefect, that is until Norman starts falling in love with his daughter. Will this ruin Norman’s pefect family or will May accpet his love? One-sided MayxNorman mentions of Advancedshipping.


Pokemon Dad and Daughter Love Chapther 1 Realizeing

Ages

May-20

Max-12

Norman-36

Caroline-34

Ash-21

Maple's House

It was breakfast time at the Maple's household and everyone was up, Well besides May who loudly snored in her room.

"Norman go wake your daughter up" Carlione told her husband.

"Alright I'll go wake her up" Norman said.

Norman went up to May's room, where he saw her peacefully sleeping away, she looked like angel.

Norman felt so lucky to have a daughter and family. Norman snapped out of his trance when he heard May let out a loud snore.

Norman chuckled and went over to her and shook her "May honey wake up" Norman said.

"A few more minutes" May replied in her sleep.

Norman chuckled he knew their was only one way to wake her up "But you'll miss breakfast" Norman said.

May instantly sprung up, accidentally hit Norman's lips with hers.

May instaly blushed and pushed back "Daddy I'm so sorry" May said.

Norman blushed "Don't worry about it sweetie I known it was a accident" Norman said.

"Okay well dad can you leave my room, so I can change?" May asked.

"Of course love you princess" Norman said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Love you to daddy" May said.

Norman exited the room and he immediately felt guilty, because he actually liked the kiss.

And now his thinking about his daughter in a very inappropriate way and he looked down and he saw his boner he got.

Norman felt like peeking on his daughter in the shower "One time wouldn't hurt" Norman thought to himself. He went into his bedroom and grabbed his phone.

He went into May's room and cracked the door open and he saw his beautiful daughter taking a shower and he grabbed his phone out and recored her for a few seconds, After doing that he went back downstairs.

As he was doing this he thought was he falling for his daughter. Norman pushed the thought aside and went downstairs for breakfast.

Once he got into the dinning room Caroline asked if he woke May up.

"Yeah she said that she would be downstairs in a few minutes" Norman repiled.

Norman fixed himself a plate and brewed himself some coffee, By the time he was done May was downstairs. Her hair was wet from the shower and she was fully dressed in new clothes.

"Moring" She said going over to fix herself a plate.

"Moring" Everyone repiled.

"Hey dad can Ash come over tonight?" May asked her dad as she poured herself some coffee.

"Yeah of course" Norman repiled.

As the family were eating their breakfast, Norman had an announcement.

"May" He said.

"What?" May asked with her mouth full of Pancake.

Norman chuckled "I'm taking the day off tomorrow and you and me are spending the day together" He said.

"Really?" May asked exticedly.

Norman nodded his head yes.

"Yeah I can't wait dad" May said. She went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you daddy" May said.

"I love you princess" Norman said kissing May on the forhead.

Later that Night

May had just called her boyfriend and had invited him to dinner and he said he would come over in a little bit. May went upstairs to get ready for her date.

A few minutes later their was a knock at the door, Norman answered the door. "Hello Mr.Maple" Ash said greeting him.

"Hello Ash and please call me Norman" He said.

"Okay Norman" Ash said.

"Is May ready yet?" Ash asked him.

"No not yet, I"ll be down in a few minutes" They heard May tell from her room.

Both Norman ann Ash chuckled. Norman let Ash in and few minutes later May came down in a red blouse.

"Wow" Ash said.

Norman couldn't help but agree with Ash, she looked beautiful in that blouse.

May blushed "Thanks Ash" She said pecking him on the lips.

"Let's eat some dinner I'm getting hungry" May said her stomach growling.

"That's what I love about you" Ash jokes.

The all went into the dinning room, to see Caroline had cooked spaghetti and a salad, the Maple family Ash ate and talked until their were full.

Later that night

As Norman was lying in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about May and that's when he realized he was falling for his daughter.


End file.
